Diavolo vs Kurumi Tokisaki
In our worlds, time matters not. ' Finale (84).jpg|'Necromercer''' ' Intro '''Necro: Time is a strange thing. Sometimes we think we have all that we need, but then we find out we did not have enough, and that our past haunt us forever.' Mercer: Such is the case of these two villains. Diavolo, the time skipping mafia boss. Necro: And Kurumi Tokisaki, the man eating, time altering spirit. Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer. Necro: And it's put job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Diavolo Erases DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Born in an all female prison in 1967, Diavolo's mother said that she had been pregnant for two years, and that there was no father that they could send the baby to, and as she still had multiple years on her sentence, Diavolo was sent to a town known as Sardinia to live with the priest there, as it was his mother's home town. Mercer: And such the young man grew up, and according to his friends and neighbors, he was timid, frank and rather dull. And apparently, he wanted to be a sailor, rather than priest like his father wanted him to be. Wait, isn't there another JoJo villain who was related to religion in someway? Necro: That man is not invading the bio. I see you Whitesnake! Fuck Off! Mercer: Jeez. I was just asking a question. Necro: *Ahem* Continue Mercer. Mercer: Thank You. Diavolo fell in love at some point with a woman named Donatella Una. He had a child with her (Who he was never aware of), and when his adopted father saw him with his girlfriend, he decided that it was time for Diavolo to get a car. When he went to construct a garage, he ended up finding the corpse of Diavolo's mother, with her mouth sewn shut for some reason. Later that night, a fire broke out and burnt Diavolo's village to the ground. Diavolo was presumed dead. Necro: But in reality, he had gone to Egypt, and he had found a set of six arrow heads. These arrowheads gave mystical powers to those who could survive their test, which was getting really sick after cutting yourself on one. That mystical power is known as a Stand. It's basically a physical manifestation of one's soul, or their fighting spirit. Mercer: And this mystical power that Diavolo obtained was known as King Crimson. We will get to him later, as this guy still has some backstory leftover. Necro: Indeed. Diavolo stole these arrowheads, and met a woman named Enya Geil. He sold her five of the six arrows for a quite a bit of money, went back to Italy and founded the fucking mafia, Passione! Mercer: He quickly eradicated multiple mafia families and brought Passione up to number one in just years! Necro: But you can't grow that fast and not expect someone to notice. Jotaro Kujo and Jean Pierre Polnareff, who were investigating the case of the arrowheads happened to notice that crime in Italy was 20 times higher than usual. So Polnareff went to check it out. Mercer: Eventually, Diavolo and Polnareff met face to face, and had a fight. Necro: And Diavolo stomped the shit out of him. He tore his eye out, broke both of his legs, most of his ribs, and then ripped off his arm. Mercer: Damn. I wouldn't want to fight this guy. Continuing forwards, Diavolo then found out he had a daughter. He made his mission to find her... Necro: And kill her. All because he wants his past to be a secret, as he believes that one's past is a weakness to be used against them. Mercer: Damn. That's evil! I mean, he even has mold in his hair! Whatever, lets get onto his powers and abilities. Necro: Right. Diavolo wields a stand known as King Crimson. Also known as the reason Jojo became an "It just works" Series. Mercer: King Crimson can skip and erase time, and see the future. Necro: What? Mercer: Okay. Buckle up guys. Necro: Diavolo's times skip works like this. First, Diavolo activates his ability. Then, Within a time frame of up to ten seconds, he can cut out a section of time and avoid any undesirable outcomes or effects his opponent could afflict him with. Once the time skip has taken effect, his opponent would be teleported or transported to wherever they end up after the power has taken effect. The Time is skipped is also erased, meaning that it is cut out of the timeline, and thus, it never happened, or existed. Mercer: Epitaph allows Diavolo to see ten seconds into the future. The premonitions are quite accurate, and they pair very well with Diavolo's time skip, so that he knows when to use it. ''' '''Necro: King Crimson is extremely powerful physically, easily being able to fuck over Silver Chariot, who is of course comparable to the granddaddy of Jojo scaling, Jotaro Kujo and his Star Platinum. Mercer: Jotaro can crush teeth that are the same size as cars, and that are stronger than diamond. A feat like this would take over 15 tons of TNT! Necro: Not only is he strong, he's also fast. King Crimson is easily able to blitz Silver Chariot, who can move at speeds greater than 365x the speed of light! Mercer: Yeah! Diavolo was able to kill Bruno Buccarati with ease, and effortlessly kill Narnacia! Diavolo himself is quite powerful, easily being able to snap bones with just a single hit. Necro: Lets talk about Doppio. Diavolo somehow met Doppio, and upon convincing him that he was his number one guy, Diavolo was abe to fuse with his mind and body, somehow and use it a some kind of alternate form, so that he can go outside and protect his identity. Mercer: Doppio only has access to Epitaph and King Crimson's arms, meaning he can't skip time, but can still see the future. Necro: Diavolo is an excellent planner and on the fly strategist, and if things go bad with Doppio, he pulls an Otecon and helps Doppio out by giving him advice. Necro: But, Despite everything, Diavolo is not unbeatable. Far from it actually. When Diavolo uses the time skip, he can't interact with anything inside of this space, meaning he can only put himself in an advantageous situation. But, he can work around this by using multiple strategies, like throwing blood or dust in his foes eyes to help himself out. Mercer: And while seeing the future is nice, the predictions are not always accurate, and this is what lead to Diavolo's ultimate downfall and death. Necro: Yeah. Despite all of his powers, Diavolo was killed and defeated by Giorno Giovanna and Gold Experience Requiem, a stand which undos any action taken. Mercer: But, the only reason this happened is because of Diavolo's terrible weakness in the form of his arrogance. He believes that he is truly invicible, and that no one person or thing can defeat him, which leads him to make mistakes and take more damage then he should. Necro: yeah, lets look at his biggest weakness of all. His terrible durability. Diavolo is ranked at an E in durability for a reason. He tends to take a quite a bit of damage from weaker stands like Gold Experience and Silver Chariot. Mercer: While he may have not completed his goal, Diavolo is still a very powerful stand user who earned the top spot of the mafia. Diavolo: Once anyone witnesses King Crimsion...As of that moment, they no longer exist in this world. Kurumi Dates DEATH BATTLE! Necro: Kurumi Tokisaki was born to a rich family, and she was greatly loved by her parents. Mercer: One day, on her way home from somewhere, she was attacked by a monster. Things were looking grim for young Kurumi, that is until a girl name Mio Takamiya saved her life by killing the monster. Necro: Mio told Kurumi that she was an ally of justice, and she then asked her if she wanted powers to fight these monsters, which were known as spirits. Mercer: Of course Kurumi accepted, thus accidently turning herself into a spirit. I'm not really sure how that works. I mean, I think I would know if I was a ghost. Necro: Spirits aren't ghosts. They are somewhat closer to Demons or Yo-Kai then anything else. Mercer: Anyway, she bonded with a Sephira crystal that had something known as Zafkeil inside of it. Necro: Kurumi began killing spirits, in fact killing about 50 in her time with Mio. Mercer: Set Necro: All right, the combatants are set and the data has been run through all possible out comes, lets end this debate this debate once and for all! Mercer: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Verdict Next Time Trivia Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Spirit Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:JoJo vs Date A Live Category:Anime vs Video Games Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles